


Something a Little Gay

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, OC, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: John Watson's father might be a Captain in the British Army, but he will always be a supportive father.Or;Richard finds out his son is gay.





	Something a Little Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a cute thing; I love it so much.  
> I saw the prompt on Facebook, and I had to. I see so much about John having an abusive, drunken father; I just needed him to have this good thing. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Ella was just sliding a sheet of chocolate frosted vanilla cupcakes onto the display shelf when the small silver bell above her front entry tinkled. She dusted her hands on her apron and stood with a smile.

 

“Welcome to Elegance by Elenore! How can I help you today, Sir?” In the doorway stands a middle-aged man, clad in a tan British Army uniform, looking mildly uncomfortable as he tucks his hat under one arm. The man moved further into the small shop, silently running his eyes over the array of treats in the display case for a moment before clearing his throat and giving the young woman a small smile.

 

“Good afternoon, Ma'am. I'm having a small dinner at my home tonight to celebrate my boy's graduation from Uni.” Ella smiles brightly as she reached for her notepad.

 

“That's wonderful news! Congratulations!” The man smiles as well.

 

“Ta.” Ella moves down to the far end of the case where a couple sheet cakes can be seen.

 

“I have a couple pre-made cakes here; already frosted. If one of them catches your fancy, I can add a message, or even some decorations, or I can make a fresh one to your specifications. How many will you be serving tonight?” The man pauses for a moment and Ella looks up from her notes.

 

“Well, it's just a family affair, but I've been informed he'll be bringing someone home with him. So around five.” Ella nods as she writes.

 

“So just a small cake would be right, yeah? Or maybe cupcakes?” The man hums.

 

“Cupcakes might be best. A half dozen or so.”  Ella smiles and moves back towards the center of the display.

 

“These are all freshly baked and frosted! I have five flavors out right now, and a batch of raspberry filled chilling at the moment. Does anything here tickle your fancy?” The gentleman gives the flavors a cursory glance before giving a small shake of his head.

 

“Actually, I was hoping to make a request.” the brunette behind the counter picks up her pen once more.

 

“Of course! What did you have in mind, Sir?” The man straightens up.

 

“Something a little gay.” Ella pauses. Her brow wrinkles in confusion and she blinks up at the man.

 

““Something a little gay?”” She parrots. The Captain nods.

 

“My boy, John, recently came out to his mum. Begged her not to tell me. I guess he thought I'd be mad or, I dunno, disappointed, since I'm-” he motioned to his uniform, a small frown on his face.

 

“Bernice, my wife, she let it slip the other night when she mentioned John'd be bringing home a fellow. I promised her I wouldn't say anything but.” He scratches the back of his neck, a nervous habit, “I don't feel right just ignoring it. I mean, he's my boy. I don't want him to think I'd ever be  _ upset _ about that. I might not understand it, but I still love him, you know?” Ella nods eagerly, lips pulling up into a bright smile.

 

“I understand completely. I've got just the thing.”

 

\--

 

It's fifteen minutes to five, and Ella is packing away the unsold goods to bring to the shelter around the corner. Business was good today, so there's not a lot, but she knows they'll be thankful for everything they can get. The bell above the door tinkles and she puts on a smile as she turns from the work space behind the counter. 

 

“Welcome to Elegance by Elenore! What can I help you gentlemen with today?” 

 

There are two young men, probably not much younger than her, carrying a duffle bag each. The tall brunette motions the shorter man forward as he scrolls his phone. The blond man rolls his eyes but smiles as he steps up to the counter.

 

“Good afternoon. I'm here to pick up an order for my dad. He's running late and wanted me to pick up his order on the way home.” Ella smiles brightly and moves through the small archway to the left into a small kitchen.

 

“Richard Watson?” 

 

“That's the man.” John calls. Ella reappears with a small, pink box and places it on the counter in front of John.

 

“Here we are. I've got a sticker to put on it, just to make sure it doesn't pop open, if you wanna check and make sure they're up to standard.” She sing-songs as she opens the register. John gives a small laugh as he turns the box and begins to open it.

 

“Dad has pretty good taste. I'm sure they're-” his voice catches in his throat when he opens the lid. Inside sit six cupcakes, all decorated in swirling rainbow frosting. The man waiting by the front door looks up curiously.

 

“John?” The shorter man startles a little.

 

“Uh, right. Are you sure this is the order? From  _ Captain _ Richard Watson..?” Ella nods and rifles through the invoices next to the register.

 

“Absolutely sure. The man was very sure of what he wanted- ah. Right here. “Half dozen vanilla bean cupcakes to be picked up tonight. Customers orders?” she slides the receipt across the counter, “”Something a little gay.””

 

John gives a choked laugh as he sees that she is, indeed, telling the truth. It's all there in black ink, with his dad's rough signature at the bottom. Ella gives him a soft smile and pulls the receipt back as the taller man moves forward to stand beside John.

 

“I'll just bag these up for you.” John gives a brisk nod, his eyes looking suspiciously damp, and Ella pulls the box back to her.

 

She pretends not to hear the low, comforting tone of the brunette, or the sniffles from John as she takes her time putting the clear stickers over the edges of the box and putting the pink box into a small plastic bag with her store logo on it. When she turns around, John seems more composed, and the man next to him, Sherlock, she thinks she heard John say, has a comforting hand placed on the small of his back.

 

“There we are. Good to go.” John nods and reaches for his wallet.

 

“Right. How much do I uh..?” Ella shakes her head and pushes the bag just a little closer.

 

“Your dad already paid. Said he wasn't sure if he'd have time to pick it up after work, and he didn't want anyone else taking credit for his gift.” John huffs another laugh as he tucks the black billfold back into his jeans and takes the bag.

 

“Now  _ that _ sounds like him.” Ella laughs softly and smiles at both men.

 

“I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, gentleman.” John gives her a wave on the way out the door, and even Sherlock nods in thanks, a small smile on his lips. Ella sighs happily and goes on about packing up for the evening.

 

She loves happy endings.


End file.
